


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, just cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye returns from an undercover op</p>
            </blockquote>





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

“Skye,” he breathed as she came into view from around the corner. He noticed how she hesitated for a moment, with this look on her face that made it look like the wind had been knocked out of her. She was obviously tired, and sore, he could tell by the way she winced just slightly as she slowly wound her way through the crowd. She was still watching him, so he turned his palms toward her, which had recently become their “thing”.

 

And then she started running at him. He braced himself for the impact, and caught her in his arms when she jumped at him. He held her tight while she kissed his neck and whispered about how much she missed him. Compared to his own undercover ops, she hadn’t been away for that long, but it was the longest that she had been away without him, and he had stressed for every minute that she wasn’t checking in with him directly (which wasn’t very often).

 

“How dare you,” she said sternly once the initial hysteria wore down. “You know I love how you look in suits, and it’s two thirty, Grant!”

 

“You thought I was going to let you take a cab?” he asked, adjusting her to hold her a bit more comfortably. She looped her arms around his neck and rolled her eyes, but kissed him none-the-less.

 

“I missed you,” she whimpered, oblivious to the crowd around them. “The whole time, I just wanted you to be there, protecting me, even though I did **_not_** need it.”

 

“I’m here now,” he assured her, taking in the smell of her shampoo. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m all yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“Ugh, you’ve been watching Downton Abbey again, haven’t you?” she pressed, and he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to admit that to her. So he just dropped her.

 

“I was going to carry you out to the car, but I guess you’re able to do it by yourself,” he teased, taking her bag from her.

  
“You’re such a grump,” she muttered, but no amount of training with May could get her to wipe the grin on her face. 


End file.
